What Just Happened?
by jaceandclaryforever21
Summary: Lily wakes up and finds herself not rememebering anything from the night before and how she got to where she is. prologue to short story.


What just happened?

Things I just can't understand are happening to me. I open my eyes and I see just black in front of me. My head is spinning but the world is still, I think that something is wrong. Next to me I feel a presence giving off a warm heat and something is looped around my waist holding me close to bear skin. I notice little twinges as I lay there, aches that I didn't think were there before. My ears started to ring and I let my eyes close again and snuggled into the warm heat behind me.

An annoying ringing sounded through my deep sleep; I groaned and rolled over trying to ignore the irritating noise, finding myself on top of something. Quickly I opened my eyes and found myself looking down into a pair of bright grey eyes, which were looking up at me with confusion. My own green eyes echoed the confusion. At seemingly the same time both our eyes shared a look of recognition and I sat up quickly wrapping the duvet around my body. Immediately I regretted this.

By pulling the duvet up to cover myself, I had managed to uncover the other person who was currently sharing my double bed. Their eyes opened wide and I looked away from their eyes and for the first time I noticed where I was.

The room was painted in silver paint which seemed to sparkle as the light came in through the large window, the large bed which I had thought was my own earlier was positioned so that the sun shone onto it in the morning. I looked down and saw that I was wrapped up in an emerald duvet which was very different from my cream duvet back at home. All this had happened in about five seconds and the other occupant of the room was still staring at me. Finally something clicked in my brain and my eyes flashed back to their eyes and then slowly roamed down their body, taking in a tone chest with a very impressive 6 pack, toned muscular arms and a stiff item sticking up between his legs, his cock. What! Shit he was naked! My eyes quickly flew back up to meet his liquid ones which were looking at me in shock. I looked down at my chest lifting the cover away from me and squealed. I was naked too, shit that meant! Shit! Shit! I was mentally cursing to myself and I tried to remember what had happened last night to get me in this mess.

_I looked around the busy club seeing couples grinding up against each other, quickly I made my way over to the bar where I ordered five vodka shot which I quickly downed. I groaned, why did I do that I never normally drink? It was his fault. Why did he do that, I tried to forget walking in on my boyfriend – well ex-boyfriend- and friend – well ex-friend- at it like rabbits like they wanted to shag the life out of each other. I dropped my head to the table why did this always happen to me, looking up I order five more vodka shots hoping they would clear my brain of the disturbing scene i had just witness. As I knocked back the fourth shot I heard someone say in my ear _

'_Whoa easy red, what are you trying to do drown yourself in alcohol?' 'Yep that's the plan' I replied as I turned around to meet the eyes of my grey eyes of my pursuer. 'Oh it's you' I stated as I swung around back to the bar to have my last shot, I cringed as it hit the back of my throat but quickly swallowed. _

'_Oh' he replied mock hurt 'is that how you treat your brothers best friend?' he joked to me and I narrowed my eyes at him._

'_Yes it is because right not I am seriously pissed! I have just seen my ex- boyfriend' his eyebrows rose at this and I nodded 'Yes ex-boyfriend with my ex- friend, yes ex, as they were shagging each other senseless. So excuse me for wanting to let out my anger.' His eyes looked shocked and he stared at me for a good while before looking away._

'_We're going to need a bottle of vodka or here please' he said to the bartender before looking back at me and smiling. I grinned back and rose my shot glass to clink against his. _

I looked at horror at him and he did the same to me, I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth, I stood up off the bed and he followed me grabbing my elbow.

'Lily wait' he said before,

'Come on Scorpius mate, we need to go. What I fuck is going on here!' my brother shouted as he walked into the room finding me wrapped loosely in a duvet while the man in question stood naked in front of me, both of our hair messed up in what could only be described as 'shag hair'

'Shit' said quietly as Scorpius and I both turn to look at my brother who was stood in the doorway absolutely furious, his face bright red and one hand tight in a fist, the other holding tightly onto his broomstick his knuckles slowly whitening as his red got redder as the anger rose.

'I SAID WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OIN HERE!' he shouted again at Scorpius and I. We both looked at each other shiftily,

'Umm...'

**Hey everyone hope you like this, it's my new story. Gone off Clary and Jace recently and I'm trying out some Lily/ Scorpius stuff.**

**Hope you all like it! Review if you do **

**Thanks **

**J&C4eva!**

**Xxxxx**


End file.
